Haven - Call of the King/Nutzer-Kritik
Einleitung: Wir schreiben das Jahr 2002, im Weihnachtsgeschäft leistet ein kleines tapferes Game namens Haven mutigen Widerstand gegen die Flut aus Kommerz- und Lizenzgames die dieses Jahr mal wieder die Videogame Welt zu einem Klumpen der Langeweile verkommen lässt. Leider hat sich Havens Widerstand als vergebens erwiesen, es ist im Sumpf des Weihnachtskommerz versunken, von den geplanten Sequels zu Haven hat man nie wieder etwas gehört. Dieser Umstand ist äußerst traurig, denn Haven ist ein klasse Spiel, was einfach viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit verdient hätte. Im folgenden möchte ich nun darstellen warum. Story: Der böse Tyrann Vetch hat sich die Abwesenheit seines Erzfeindes Athellion zu nutze gemacht um dessen Sonnensystem, was auch gleichzeitig Athellion's Königreich darstellt zu erobern. Mithilfe eines Virus, dessen Gegenmittel nur Vetch kennt und produzieren kann, war es ein leichtes für ihn, sich die Bewohner des Sonnensystems gefügig zu machen. Um nicht von Vetch's Virus dahingerafft zu werden und am leben zu bleiben, blieb Athellion's Volk nichts anderes übrig als nach Vetch's Pfeife zu tanzen und für ihn als Arbeitssklaven zu schuften, damit Vetch mit der tägliche Dosis Gegenmittel rausrückt. Haven ist einer dieser Sklaven, und lebt in einer von Vetch's Minenkolonien auf dem Planeten Ferra. In seiner Freizeit ist Haven ein Hobbyerfinder, der schon einige nützliche Sachen entworfen hat, wie z.B. seine letzte Erfindung, einen lebendigen mechanischen Vogel namens Talon. Ferner wird Haven von Träumen heimgesucht, in denen er eine riesige goldene Glocke sieht, die laut einer alten Legende als Hilferuf genutzt werden kann, für den Fall das ein Schurke ala Vetch für Ärger sorgt. Davon ahnt Haven natürlich zunächst nichts, seine Reise beginnt erst ab dem Zeitpunkt, als seine Freundin Chess von den Schergen Vetch's aus irgend einem unbekannten Grund entführt wird. Natürlich kann unser rothaariger Held solch eine Gemeinheit nicht tatenlos zulassen, und so macht er sich zur unvermeidlichen Rettungsmission auf, welche sich natürlich zum Widerstandskampf gegen die Herrschaft Vetch's selbst entwickelt. Die Story und der Stil erinnern teilweise an die Star Wars Saga: machthungriger Tyrann terrorisiert Universum, tapferer und talentierter Jüngling muss den Karren aus den Dreck ziehen... Und das alles vor einer Sci-fi Kulisse mit Lasern, potthässlichen Aliens und Raumjägern die sich eher wie Kampfflugzeuge verhalten. Klingt spaßig? Ist es auch! Gameplay: Wer Haven antestet und nur die ersten paar Levels spielt, wird es wohl als typisches 3D Jump'n Run abtun, allerdings machen die Jump'n Run Passagen bestenfalls die Hälfte des Spiels aus. Hier nun eine ungefähre Auflistung, was den Spieler in Haven alles erwartet: Jump'n Run: Die Jump'n Run Passagen machen den Löwenteil des Spieles aus, das macht aber nichts, denn man bekommt hier neben vielen abwechslungsreiche Locations auch viele interessante und herausfordernde Aufgaben geboten. Die Hauptaufgabe in diesen Levels ist es natürlich meistens von Punkt A nach Punkt B zu kommen, ab und zu muss man sich dann natürlich auch einen Bossgegner stellen, oder aber eine Reihe an Items zusammensuchen. Um heil durch die Landschaft zu kommen, stehen Haven neben den genretypischen Möglichkeiten wie springen und rennen auch verschiedene Extras zur verfügung. Als Erfinder verfügt Haven über einige Gadgets, wie den Mag-Ball den er als Nahkampfwaffe benutzen kann, oder seine magnetischen Kräfte bei speziellen Magnetbahnen benutzt, um Abgründe zu überwinden, oder um weit entfernte Stellen zu erreichen. In manchen Levels gibt es Federn und/oder Silberschlüssel zu finden, hat Haven alle Federn gefunden, kann er an einer bestimmten Stelle seinen Robotervogel Talon herbeirufen, um in versteckte Gebiete vorzudringen. Das aufsammeln aller Silberschlüssel, ermöglicht es verschlossene Töpfe zu öffnen, in denen sich dann ein Runensymbol befindet, für jedes Runensymbol das man findet, werden ein paar Artworks im entsprechenden Untermenü des Titelscreens freigeschaltet, diese Symbole kann man auch für das Lösen besonders schwieriger Aufgaben erhalten. Ein Schutzschild steht ebenfalls zur Verfügung, mit diesem kann man sich sowohl vor feindlichen Angriffen schützen, als auch einige offensiv Manöver vollführen um z.B. spezielle Töpfe oder besonders hartnäckige Gegner zu zerstören, um die Schildenergie aufzuladen, muss man kleine blaue Energiekugeln aufsammeln. Zu guter letzt gibt es noch einige Upgrades, welche z.B. Havens Mag-Ball in eine temporäre Laserwaffe umwandeln, oder spezielle Energieladestationen, die Haven vorrübergehend unsichtbar machen u.a.. Apropos Töpfe, diese stellen in Haven die Alternative zu den üblichen Kisten und Blöcken dar. Entweder man findet in eben diesen diverse Goodies, wie z.B. Herzen mit denen man die Lebensenergie wieder auffrischen kann, oder die Töpfe stellen Hindernisse da, die z.B. explodieren wenn man sich ihnen nähert etc. Bei manchen Töpfen handelt es sich auch um getarnte Roboter die Haven angreifen, oder man kann einige nützliche Infos von sogenannten Tipp-Töpfen erhalten, man sieht also das Töpfe einen wichtigen Stellenwert in dem Spiel einnehmen, immerhin mal was anderes als der übliche Kistenblock. Ein weiteres wichtiges Element in Haven ist übrigens Catana, das Gegenmittel für Vetch's Virus. Dieses wird als schimmernde Kugeln die -ähnlich wie die Münzen in anderen Genrevertretern- überall in der Spielwelt verstreut sind dargestellt, welches auch stets eingesammelt werden sollte, um Havens Gegenmittelvorrat auf Vordermann zu halten, denn ohne Gegenmittel heißt es Game Over. Ein Zeitlimit in dem Sinne, oder eine Extralebens Begrenzung gibt es dafür aber nicht, man kann Haven also trotz allem recht entspannt spielen. Gespeichert wird automatisch nach jeder gemeisterten Spielstufe, von denen gibt es immerhin ganze 40 zusätzlich kann man sich auch noch kurz vorm Finale auf die Suche nach 8 Bonuslevel machen. Natürlich bestehen nicht alle Level nur aus Jump'n Run Passagen, was einem sonst noch erwartet könnt ihr weiter unten nachlesen. Fadenkreuzshooter: Hier gibt es nicht viel zu erklären, visiert die entsprechenden Ziele an und schießt sie ab, bevor sie euch abschießen, simpel und befriedigend. Die größeren Brocken müssen natürlich Stück für Stück zu Klump geschossen werden, was hin und wieder doch etwas aufwendiger sein kann. Flugsimulator: Es gibt im Spiel drei Fluggeräte an denen man sich austoben kann, Drachengleiter, Jetpack und Doppeldecker. Im Drachengleiter muss man durch einen Parcour aus Ringen fliegen und versuchen den Landepunkt zu erreichen. Die Steuerung des Gleiters ist äußerst knifflig, man darf nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an Ringen auslassen, und darf sich auch sonst kaum einen Fehler erlauben, sehr anspruchsvoll, aber auch sehr aufregend, gehört neben den Geschicklichkeitspassagen zu meinen liebsten Aufgaben im Spiel. Das Jetpack lässt sich da schon wesentlich einfacher steuern, allerdings hat man für dieses nur einen begrenzten Vorrat an Treibstoff, so das man während der Jetpack Einsätze besser nicht zu sehr rumeiern sollt. Wenn Haven mit Jetpack unterwegs ist steht ihm übrigens auch ein Feuerlöscher zur Verfügung. Mit diesem muss man dann in Zuge der jeweiligen Aufgabe beispielsweise ein brennendes Dorf vor der Vernichtung bewahren. Zum Schluss wäre da noch der Doppeldecker, hier muss man sich an einer Armee aus feindlichen Fliegern, Luftschiffen und stationären Geschützen vorbeikämpfen, um ans Ziel zu gelangen. Schießt die Feinde ab, und weicht den feindlichen Kamikaze Piloten mit eleganten Manövern aus. Geschicklichkeitsspiel: Dieser Abschnitt handelt von einen meiner Favorisierten Gameplay Bereiche. Es gibt im Spiel einige Passagen, wo sich Haven innerhalb einer Energiekugel befindet, und in eben dieser eine Piste oder besser gesagt einen fiesen Hindernisparcour hinuntersaust. Das man hierbei höllisch aufpassen muss, das man nicht über die Bande knallt, und in den Abgrund stürzt erklärt sich fast schon von selber, darüber hinaus muss man die Kugel auch noch mit Energie versorgen, halt genauso wie das Schutzschild von Haven (man muss kleine blaue Energiekugeln auf dem Parcour aufsammeln um das Kugelschild aufrecht zu erhalten.). Die richtige Geschwindigkeit ist auch wichtig, man muss z.B. schnell genug sein um über die Rampe den Abgrund überbrücken zu können, darf aber wiederrum nicht zu schnell sein um aus der Kurve gepfeffert zu werden. Man sieht diese Abschnitte sind sehr trickreich und knifflig, machen aber auch einen Heidenspaß und verpassen einem einen ordentlichen Adrenalinstoß! Action-Rennspiel: Man muss auch Rennen fahren, um sein Ziel zu erreichen, ob im Gelände-Quad oder im Schnellboot ist egal, die Steuerung im Boot ist aber wesentlich angenehmer, als die leicht schwammige Steuerung im Quad. Abseits der Wettrennen, muss man sich auch in entsprechenden Gebieten gegen Motorisierte Feinde zur Wehr setzen und andere Aufgaben in diesen Vehikeln erfüllen. Weltraumshooter: Klingt aufregend, ähnelt aber Gameplay-technisch sehr stark der Doppeldecker Mission. Die Gegner hier sind noch selbstmörderischer, aber dafür kann man hier auch Extrawaffen aufsammeln, um sein Waffensystem temporär aufzustocken. Kurz vor Schluss des Spieles kann man mit seinem Raumjäger auch das Sonnensystem nach den acht Bonusleveln absuchen. Und es hat definitiv was für sich ein ganzes Sonnensystem mit mehreren Planeten zu erkunden! All diese Gameplay Elemente wurden geschickt miteinander Kombiniert und spielen sich wie aus einen Guss, man weiß im Vorfeld einfach nie, was einem in dem Level so alles erwartet, und wie es weitergeht. Um den ganzen Spaß noch einen draufzusetzten, spendierten die Entwickler Haven eine Levelanwahl, so das man jeden abgeschlossen Level jederzeit wiederholen kann, und eventuell übergangene Runensymbole doch noch einsacken kann, absolut lobenswert! Grafik, Sound und Präsentation: In grafischer Hinsicht habe ich nichts auszusetzen, das Spiel sah toll aus für damalige Verhältnisse, vor allem wenn man die gigantische Spielewelt bedenkt. Wie gesagt besteht die Spielewelt aus einem gesamten Sonnensystem, es gibt einen Tag und Nacht Zyklus, der sich über das gesamte System erstreckt, wenn man in den Himmel guckt kann man sogar die anderen Planeten des Systems erkennen, die sich in einem immer währenden Rhythmus um die Sonne kreisen. Die Entwickler nutzten hierfür ihre eigens für Haven entwickelte Freeformer Grafik Engine, diese ermöglicht es z.B. auch große Insektenschwärme zu kreieren, die in einem riesigen Raum herumwuseln und Haven bestimmt zum fressen gern haben. Die Musik ist auch toll, und passt gut zu dieser spacigen und episch angehauchten Weltraum-Saga. Die deutschen Synchronsprecher sind leider nicht so gut, die Stimmen passen zwar gut zu den eher schräg gehaltenen Charaktermodellen, aber eben nicht zu der eher epischen und durchaus ernsthaften Thematik des Spieles, hier haben die Entwickler versucht zwei völlig verschiedene paar Schuhe unter einem Hut zu bekommen, und dieser Versuch ist gründlich in die Hose gegangen, aber dazu mehr in der Kritik Abteilung. Die Präsentation hat leider durch die merkwürdigen Charakterdesigns einen groben Schnitzer einkassiert. Negative Kritik: Wie oben bereits erwähnt, passen die völlig missratenen Charakterdesigns und ihre zu ihrem Aussehen passenden Synchronstimmen leider überhaupt nicht zu der eher ernsthaften Thematik um einen skrupellosen Tyrannen der ein ganzes Sonnensystem versklavt hat, hier haben die Entwickler unglückseligerweise versucht, sich zu sehr ans kinderfreundliche Jump'n Run Klischee der „lustigen“ Charaktere zu halten, und das ging hier ganz gewaltig in die Hose. Nicht nur das Haven und Co. generell etwas zu klein wirken, schlimmer noch sehen die Augen-Proportionen einfach nur lächerlich aus, und sind mit Worten kaum zu beschreiben, ein echter Spielatmosphäre-Killer. Zum Glück wurden aber zumindest die Schurken angemessen gestaltet, Vetch wirkt so fies und bösartig wie er sein sollte, und gibt einen prima Bösewicht zum hassen ab. Ansonsten ist da halt noch die Sache mit einigen etwas unausgereiften Gameplay Passagen, ich hab ja schon erwähnt, das sich das Quad leider sehr schwammig steuert, und das die Doppeldecker und Raumjäger Missionen durch Kamikaze-Flieger vermiest werden, die gerne in den Spieler rein donnern und einem somit zum Neustart zwingen. Zwar bekommt man mit der Zeit ein Gefühl wie man diesen Toden entgehen kann, aber störend im allgemeinen ist es dennoch. Zuguterletzt ist da dann halt noch die Sache mit der offenen Story, Haven wurde als dreiteilige Serie konzipiert, die aber niemals komplettiert wurde, und den Spieler somit mit einem unbefriedigenden Ending zurück lässt. Allerdings ist das ja nicht wirklich die Schuld der Entwickler, sondern der Marketingabteilung, die einen unbekannten Titel in den aussichtslosen Kampf des Weihnachtsmarktes geschickt haben. Einfach traurig dieses Schicksal für dieses großartige Spiel... Fazit: Haven bietet ein unverbrauchtes Genre-Mix Konzept, das Spielspaß für eine Menge Gamer bietet. Viele neue Ideen, wie das fantastisch umgesetzte Sonnensystem Konzept, und die Sci-Fi-Epische Atmosphäre im Star Wars Stil, sorgen einfach für ein tolles Erlebnis, welches einem auch vereinzelte Gameplay Schwächen locker vergessen lässt. Einzig das grottige Charakterdesign lässt einen die Stirn runzeln, aber das tut dem Spaß kaum einen Abbruch. Stellt euch einfach vor, das Haven in wirklichkeit wie auf dem US-Cover aussieht, welches ich auch unten reingesetzt habe, und alles ist in Ordnung. Alles in allem ein großartiges Spiel das den Status „unbekannt“ einfach nicht verdient hat! Endwertung: :Grafik: 1-2 :Sound: 2+ :Steuerung: 2- :Umfang: 1 :Story: 2+ :Gesamtwertung Subjektiv: 1-2 :Gesamtwertung Objektiv: 2+ Review by Klevor/Sly Boots Kategorie:Nutzer-Kritik